Dissappearing Act
by eaglegal
Summary: Dean and Sam's little sister goes missing. Will they find her? If they do, can they save her from the fate that awaits her?
1. Chapter 1

This story starts right after the benders. Except in this story they have a younger sister named Lauren. She is fifteen. So here it goes.

Chapter One

It starts out in the Impala, with Dean driving (cause it's his baby), Sam in the passenger seat and Lauren sleeping in the back.

Sam looks back at her and says "Do you think we should wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep, at least until we get into town." Dean answers.

"Ok" Sam says.

Another Metallic song came on the stereo and Sam sighed, rather loudly.

"God! It's the same kind of music over and over again, is there anything else we can listen to?" Sam says.

"Aaa, let me think about that. No" Dean says.

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"Cause I had a rule when we started this trip, thou who is driving, shall pick the music. It's like a commandment or something" Dean says.

"Yeah if God could pick ten main rules, I'm sure he would pick one about music and driving." Sam says.

They argue some more and by this time they get to town.

"Hey Laura, time to wake up" Sam says quietly.

"Why be polite?" Dean says and slams on the brakes.

Both Sam and Dean slides forward but its Lauren that flys forward and falls off the seat.

"Was that really necessary?" Lauren asks as she gets back on the seat.

"Hey, Sam tried to wake you up but you were like a rock" Dean says.

"I sleep lighter then the both of you, so I really doubt that" Lauren says as she opens a bag of chips.

"Don't even think about it, those are mine" Dean says as he looks in the rearview mirror.

She puts a couple in her mouth in Dean's face just to tease him.

"Grab the wheel." Dean said and turns around and jumps in the back seat.

He fights for the chips out of Lauren's hands and after he gets them, he still misses around with her.

"Please stop, ok, I won't do it again" Lauren says in between her laughs and trying to be serious.

He does and jumps back in the front. He looks at Sam and says "Where was that motel?"

"Ugh, about half a mile back there." Sam says and tries not to laugh.

"Ohh, you think you're so smart" Dean says and turns the car around.

Chapter Two

They get to the motel and go and check in.

Dean rings the bell with a smile, (that is always fun to do) and a young woman comes to the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asks.

"We would like a room" Sam says, since he can see that Dean can not speak.

"Two beds, for a couple nights" Lauren adds.

"You got it" the clerk says and goes to her book. "You are in room five" she says.

They get the keys and they go to their room.

Lauren goes to the bed by the door, and lays down to make herself comfortable.

Sam goes to the other bed and does the same thing.

"I'm bunking by the door, so Lauren scoot over." Dean says and sits on the bed.

She puts her bag on the bed and gets out a couple things. "I am going to take a shower, so don't you dare think your being funny and flush the toilet or something stupid like that" she tells them, mostly for Dean's sake.

She goes in the bathroom and they hear the radio turn on.

"Where did she get that" Sam asks.

"Dude, I don't know, and I don't want to know" Dean says and gets out his phone to check his messages.

Sam gets out the laptop and starts surfing the net for some gigs.

Ten minutes later. Lauren comes out of the bathroom.

She is wearing her hair in a ponytail, a navy blue long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of low rise jeans.

Dean then goes in to the bathroom.

"Good, I wasn't going to say anything, but he reeked." Lauren says and goes behind Sam. "Whatcha doing?" she asks.

"Looking for a gig we could do" Sam answers.

"What about the whole people like disappearing into thin air, like you told Dean in the car" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me" Sam says and types into the computer.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for" Lauren says and sits down on the bed and gets out a book from her bag.

Dean come out of the bathroom with his hair wet, his normal jeans and a blue undershirt with a red shirt (un-button) over it.

"Sammy, your turn" Dean says.

"It's Sam and he took one before we left the last town" Lauren says without looking up from her book.

"Thank you" Sam says "And I found more out about the disappearing act"

"What" Dean and Lauren say at the same time.

They look at each other and then back at Sam.

"Ok, so their have been four teenager girls that have come to a park in the town square. The neighbors hear the kids scream and when they get to the park the kids are gone. No trace of them leaving or even being there in the first place."

"What is so unusual about that" Dean asks and as he sits down on the bed next to Lauren.

"Well, ten years ago, a fifteen year old girl came into that park and disappeared. Her body was never found. The cops never solved the case." Sam says.

"So you think she is also taking girls, trying to make a point to the police." Lauren suggests.

"It is worth looking into" Sam says.

Both he and Lauren look at Dean.

"Fine" Dean says.

"OK" Sam says and goes to the bathroom.

He comes out and says "I was thinking"

"Nothing bad, I hope" Lauren says jokingly.

Sam gives her a look and says "No, how are we going to find out if something is happening?"

"We need to find a teenage girl" Dean says calmly.

"What just find some innocent girl and says 'hey do you want to come with us and see if you get captured by some spirit.' Yeah, great idea." Sam says.

Lauren can see that her brothers are about to get into a fight and says "I'll do it."

Chapter Three

_Lauren can see that her brothers are about to get into a fight and says "I'll do it"_

"What!" Sam and Dean say at the same time.

"I'll do it" Lauren says again.

"No way in hell" Dean says.

"Why not?" Lauren asks.

"Cause were not about to let our little sister disappear, when she doesn't have to" Sam says.

"Well, no one else will do it and you guys are smart enough to find me" Lauren replies.

"Come on, if you want we can go right now and just see what happens, so we can see if it works." she suggests.

"Fine" Sam says.

About a minute later, Dean sighs and says "Fine, let's go"

By time they get to the park, its dark and Lauren gets out of the car.

She walks around and then goes to the swings.

Dean rolls down his window and does a half yell and half whisper "What are you doing?"

She swings for about ten minutes and then there is a swift wind.

"What is that?" Sam asks Lauren.

"I don't know" she says and gets up.

Then she stops abruptly and walks foward.

She starts to walk back to the car and then she stops and gets a panicked look on her face.

Dean and Sam get out of the car and go towards her.

They get to about five feet away from her and then starts screaming.

Before they can reach her though, she disappears.

Sam and Dean run to the spot where she was but there is no trace of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did she go?" Dean asks worriedly.

"I don't know" Sam says. "But we'll find her" he adds trying to calm Dean down.

"Of course we will" Dean replies.

Dean goes back to the car and gets out the EMF machine.

He scans around but nothing turns up on the screen.

He starts to get mad (because he can't show that he is worried) and goes back to the car.

Sam follows him and they head back to the motel, to find what to do to save their sister.

_Meanwhile…_

It goes to a dark room and then a bright light goes on.

You see, Lauren, lying on the ground unconscious.

She wakes up with a gasp.

She looks around and sees a bunch of girls tied up.

"Hello, is anyone alive?" Lauren asks.

'Hello" someone says in a raspy voice.

Lauren goes in that direction and sees a young girl looking at her. She goes over and unties her. "What's your name?" Lauren asks.

"Holly" the girl replies.

"Hi Holly, I'm Lauren" Lauren answers.

"What happened?" Holly asks.

"You don't remember." Lauren says surprised.

"I remember going to the park and walking around, then a wind, and then waking up here, you were calling out for people who are alive." Holly replies.

"We'll get out of here" Lauren says.

"How do you know that?" Holly asks.

"Because my brothers will save us" Lauren says.

"How?" Holly asks.

"Because if anyone can do it, they can" she answers.

Another girl wakes up in the other corner.

Lauren and Holly go over to see if she is all right.

The girl wakes up and they ask what her name is. She says it is Carrie.

There is one more girl in another corner and they don't know if she is alive or not.

Carrie and Holly vote for Lauren to go see. So she goes over and tapes on the girls shoulder. The girl wakes up with a jolt and a big breath of air.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Lauren says after she gains her composure.

"Yeah…yah, I'm fine" the girl says.

"What's your name?" Carrie asks.

"Why" the girl asks.

"Because we are trying to figure out who is all here" Holly says.

"It's Leah" she says.

"What the hell are we all doing here anyway" Carrie asks.

Everyone looks at Lauren.

"Why are you all staring at me…. like I know the answer" Lauren says.

"Because you where the one who said that we would get out of here" Holly says.

After a long pause, Lauren explains her story. All the girls just stare at her when she is done.

"So, you and your brothers fight spirits and demons for a living" Leah asks.

"Yeah, well, we had a crappy guidance consular" Lauren says. (Ha, that's a quote from Dean)

"Is this a spirit that brought us here" Holly asks.

"Yes" Lauren replies.

"Do you or your brothers know how to get us out of here" Carrie asks.

Lauren slowly looks up at them and says "They haven't got to that point yet. So we are basically stuck here, until my brother Sam comes up with a plan. Cause Dean is just the brons; Sammy is the brains of our threesome."

"Well, if Sam is the brains and Dean is the brons, what does that make you?" Leah asks.

"I help kill the bitches, but other then that I have no clue why I follow them"

"Well, where are your parents?" Carrie asks.

"My mom died when I was a baby and ever since then…. Well my brothers and I were brought up like warriors and a couple months ago our dad disappeared. Since then we have been trying to find him. I guess the reason I stay with Sam and Dean is because without them, I have no one." Lauren finally admits.

_It goes back to Dean and Sam in the motel._


	3. Chapter 3

_It goes back to Dean and Sam in the motel._

"How do we get her back?" Dean says pacing around the room.

"I don't know" Sam says sadly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know', she's our baby sister, we have to get her back!" Dean says almost hysterically.

"We will" Sam says "I just don't know how right now"

"Well, you're a big help" Dean says sarcastically.

Sam lets Dean go on that one, because he know that he is just worried for Lauren, Sam is too, but he realizes that Dean lets his emotions out the most for his little sister.

"Dean, you need to get some sleep" Sam says.

"I don't need sleep, what I need is for my baby sis to be here, getting sleep" Dean mumbles making sure Sam can here him.

Sam goes to the computer and looks up more information about all the disappearances. Dean lays on the bed, trying to do anything but think of Lauren.

About ten minutes later, Sam looks back at Dean, to find that Dean is sleeping. _Thank God_ Sam thinks.

Sam goes back to the computer and decides to look up information about the cop's side of the disappearance ten years ago. He finds out that the cops were looking into an old man named Bert Thelen, who they thought kidnapped Melissa (that is the name of the girl who was taken ten years ago). It turns out that he had an old warehouse about a couple miles away from the motel where Sam and Dean were staying at. The police found out that is where she was killed, but never could convict Bert because a day after the cops found the body, Bert killed himself. So the police never got their killer.

_Maybe that's why she is taking these girls; she wants the police to solve their cases, because they didn't solve hers._ Sam thinks to himself.

"Hey, Dean wake up" Sam says as he taps Dean's shoe.

"Laura" Dean says when he jolts awake.

"No, she not here" Sam says sadly.

"Then, why the hell did you wake me up, you better have some damn good news." Dean says.

"I do" Sam says.

"What?" Dean says with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I may know where Lauren is" Sam says.

"Well, where is she?" Dean says.

"Just a couple miles up the road" Sam says as he gets up and heads for the door.

Dean has a smile on his face and follows Sam, saying "We're cumin for ya, Laur"

_It goes back to Lauren._

"It's been a couple of hours" Carrie says

"I know" Lauren says hastily

"Are your brothers coming or not?" Leah says impatiently.

"There going to be here" Lauren say (not so confidently, though)

Carrie and Leah start to fight with Lauren about how they think that she is just making all of this up when Holly says "SHUT UP" really loud.

Lauren looks over at her "what?" she says after seeing the look on Holly's face.

"Shh" is the only thing she says.

(You guys might be wondering why they are all untied and still in there, well the doors are locked and they can't open them)

They are all quiet and they hear a car engine.

Lauren recognizes the sound and says loudly "That's my brother's car!"

"Are you sure?" Leah asks.

"Please, I have been traveling in that car for months; I know that sound by heart" Lauren answers.

They all hear Dean and Sam calling out for her.

"We're in here!" Lauren yells.

They hear a gun shot, (to bust the lock) and the door opens.

The girls take a minute to adjust to the light difference and then Lauren can feel Dean and Sam cutting the ropes.

She gets untied and the boys head to the other girls. All of them get untied and then Dean and Sam go back to Lauren.

Lauren hugs Sam first and Lauren asks in Sam's ear "How scared was he?" Sam replies, "You'll have to ask him"

She lets him go and turns to Dean.

"Now, do you want to break your 'no chick flick moments' or-. She gets interrupted by Dean giving her a death grip of a hug.

Sam goes to all the other girls and asks if they are all right while Lauren and Dean are still in their hug. They all say their fine.

Dean lets go of Lauren and you see tears in his eyes.

"Let's get you girls out of here" Sam says and they all go to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

They drop off all the other girls at their homes (they can explain to their parents) and they go back to the motel.

Once they get inside, Lauren does a superman dive onto the bed, smells the pillow and says "I am going to sleep, for like, five days!" she says.

Dean sits next to her and slaps her back lightly "Nope" he says "We have to kill this demon before we sleep"

Lauren fake cries into the pillow. "Why" she complains.

"I agree with her, Dean" Sam says "We can wait till morning"

"Fine" Dean says giving in.

"Yes!" Lauren says and grabs her bag as she heads to the bathroom.

"Hey, who said you could go first" Dean says going after her. They fight in the doorway and eventually Lauren wins.

"Back to normal" Sam mumbles and he smiles.

Dean comes back to the bed and they hear the shower go on. "She better not use up all the hot water" he says.

About five minutes later, she comes out in really big sweat pants and a big, old Metallic shirt, her hair in down, curly and wet.

"Those are my pants" Sam states.

"And that's my shirt!" Dean says appalled.

"You didn't know she was sleeping in it?" Sam asks.

"Well, he does now" Lauren says and get under the covers.

Dean heads to the bathroom to take a shower and when he comes back out, Lauren is sleeping.

"When did she?" he asks Sam

"About a minute after you went in there" Sam says and also heads to take a shower.

He comes out and sees that Dean is lying very close to Lauren and is also sleeping.

Sam chuckles and goes into his bed.

The next morning, Sam wakes up around seven-thirty a.m. and he sees that Lauren and Dean are still sleeping. He decides to go get breakfast for everyone. He leaves and the door slams on his way out. (Cause apparently he sleeps in his clothes)

Lauren hears the door close and wakes up. She slowly and quietly, slips out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. (Do you notice they use the bathroom a lot?) She takes a shower and when she comes out, she is wearing her hair down and still curly, a brown, half-sleeved turtleneck, with light blue jeans. (I like to dress people up) Dean is still sleeping and she decides to leave him that way. She heads to the car to get her cd player from her 'home away from home' in the back seat.

Sam comes back in the room, he did not see Lauren in the car, and he looks towards the bed. He sees Lauren gone and Dean still sleeping. "Dean, DEAN! Wake up" Sam says as he shakes the bed, hard.

"What?" Dean says in his famous raspy way. (He, He)

"Laurens gone" Sam says.

"What!" Dean says, now fully awake.

"She was here when I went to get food and when I come back, she's gone" Sam says holding up a bag to prove the food part.

They hear the door jingling, like the sound of keys, and Lauren comes back in listing to the music, lip-sinking along. She opens her eyes and looks at Sam and Dean to see that they are staring at her. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" she asks.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asks kind of mad.

"Out to the car, to get this" she says slowly and she show them the CD player.

"Sammy, didn't you see her, coming back?" Dean asks.

"Well, if I did, you think I would have freaked out the way I did" he says.

"God, give me a heart attack" Dean says to both Sam and Lauren.

"Well, next time, don't get so freaked out when I am not in your sight 24/7" she tells them. She goes to the drawer next to the bed and gets out a pen and paper, her music is still playing. She writes something down on a pad of paper and gives it to Dean. In big words it says "GOING BACK TO CAR" She smiles as Dean slaps her on the back of the head and she walks out the door.

"What?" Sam asks.

Dean shows her the note and Sam starts laughing.

Lauren comes back inside and grabs a burrito from the bag that Sam brought in. She sits on the chair and turns on the TV.

Sam and Dean look at their little sister who is listing to music, eating, and watching TV at the same time.

She looks back at them and says "What, I'm multitasking"

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower" Dean says and goes to the bathroom.

Sam goes to the computer and Lauren looks at him. She turns off the television and her cd player and goes by Sam. "Do we know how to kill her?" she asks.

"That's what I am looking up" Sam says.

While Sam is typing, Lauren looks down at him and finally asks "I know I asked how scared Dean was, but how scared were you?"

Sam looks back up at her and says "Were you not here when I had my panic attack for you just going outside?"

Lauren smiles and hugs him. (You know the way you hug around the shoulders from behind)

Dean comes back from the bathroom and sees the end of that conversation and says "What are you to doing?"

"Nothing" Lauren says but she still has a smile on her face.

"Okay" Dean says in his 'I do not believe you' kind of way.

"Alright, I found out a way to kill Melissa" Sam says

"You're fast" Lauren says.

"Okay, all we need to do is call her spirit out and shoot her in the heart." Sam says.

"Why the heart?" Dean asks.

"Because she is not a spirit that wants death and destruction, all she did to the girls was hold them hostage. So I figure that we have to kill her in the hardest way, and that is through the heart" Sam explains.

"Sounds good to me" Lauren says.

"Me too" Dean agrees with the two of them.

"When should we go?" Lauren asks as she walks to her bag and grabs some thing out.

"Wait a minute, hold your horses, little missy, were not going yet" Dean says.

"Why not?" Lauren asks.

"Because we are not ready." Dean says pointing to both him and Sam.

"Well, hurry up, so I can get kidnapped again" Lauren says.

"Wait, what do you mean 'getting kidnapped again'" Dean asks.

"Well, we need her spirit fresh, so I thought that just after she kidnaps someone would be the best time" Sam says this time.

"So, this was your idea?" Dean looks at Sam quizzically.

"Yeah" Sam finally admits.

"But I want to do it today" Lauren adds in.

"So do you want to go now or…?" Dean says and he doesn't even get the chance to finish before both Sam and Lauren are out the door and halfway to the car.

"Ok, I guess now is a good time as any" Dean says to himself as he heads to where they are standing.

They head back to the park and Lauren goes back to the swing where she was before. She swings then gets up and walks kind of slow back to the car. She makes it to the car and says into the car "Maybe since she took me once, she won't do it again."

"Just walk back to the swing" Sam tells her.

She walks back but says "'just go back to swing, hold your horses, don't go too far, but please get kidnapped'" just loud enough so that the boys heard her.

Sam and Dean just look at each other and roll their eyes. They look back at her to see her turn around and about to say something and then she disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wants to run out and try to find her but Sam's voice gets in his head. "Let's go Dean" he says.

They make it to the warehouse and they go inside and find Lauren again on the floor, but this time she is unconscious. Something was different this time. Sam and Dean go towards Lauren but are stopped halfway. It feels like they both ran into a brick wall, but nothing is there. They look at each other and then back in front of them. Then in the corner of the room Melissa appears to them. She is wearing a white and blue dress and she has blonde hair about to her shoulders. She looks at Lauren and then back to Sam and Dean and says "HOW COME SHE GETS SAVED, AND I DIDN'T" She then picks Lauren up and throws her body to the opposite side of the room.

"Lauren!" both the boys yell.

Melissa looks at the boys and then back to Lauren. She picks Lauren up and then you see gunshots going into her.

Dean is shooting like a lunatic.

"You know, I would stop that if I were you, I'm already dead. But you see, your sister is not. I would hate for you to shoot her, when you are trying to kill me." Melissa says in a mocking voice.

"She's right, Dean" Sam says.

Dean lowers his gun and raises it again. "Not if I hit her right" he says and shoots the gun.

It hits Melissa right in the heart and you she a bright light and a loud scream. There is like a shock wave because Dean, Sam, and Lauren go flying to the walls and Melissa disappears.

Dean looks at Sam and sees that he is alright.

They both go to where Lauren is on the ground. They hear her make a little moaning sound. Dean carries her to the car and puts her in the back seat. They drive back to the motel.

Dean sets Lauren on the bed and then both Sam and Dean go and sit on the bed across the bed from her.

They wait till she wakes up… if she wakes up.

About half an hour later, she, does in fact, wake up. She sits up and looks at Sam and Dean who are both asleep on the bed. She doesn't want them to freak out but she wants them to know that she is awake, so she takes off her shoes and throws one at Sam and one at Dean. Each one hits her targets. They wake up and quickly turn to look at Lauren.

"Are you alright?" they both ask at the same time.

She laughs at them and says "I'm fine, why?"

"You don't remember." Sam states.

"Ugh, kind of why I asked the question" Lauren says.

"Well..." Dean says and explains the story.

"Ok, I remember her taking me and then after that it is all a big blank" Lauren says and gets up from the bed. She winces in pain and the boys are quickly to her side. "Now, it's coming back to me" she says and slowly goes to the bathroom. When she comes back out, she is walking fine and has a smile on her face. "Man, medical tape works wonders" she says. She goes to the couch and grabs the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I'm checking my e-mail, and no, you can't read it." Lauren says.

"I only did that once, and it was just to see if you were talking about me. By the way, you were, so I had a right." Dean says.

"Only because I told Whitney that you were reading my mail, so she could be warned." she replies.

They all laugh at that while Dean smirks and goes behind Lauren.

"Fine, but if you repeat what I write, I swear you will regret it." Lauren says.

"Yeah, like you could do anything to hurt me" Dean says.

The End.


End file.
